


A visitor in the bookshop

by ducks_elise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Festive setting, M/M, Warlock visits the bookshop, flashback to their time as Brother Francis and Nanny Ashtoreth, they are godfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducks_elise/pseuds/ducks_elise
Summary: Warlock is coming by the bookshop to see Aziraphale and Crowley.  The problem is that Aziraphale is alone when Warlock arrives and he's not so good with kids. He remembers that time when he was alone with Warlock back when he worked for the Dowlings. He deals with it just fine. They are great godfathers. Aziraphale also comes up with new ways to get customers away from his books in the time of holiday shopping
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	A visitor in the bookshop

Aziraphale had more time on his hands and he was feeling particularly festive this year, so he decided to put extra effort into decorating the bookshop. He put up the usual light garlands around the windows, he even added snowflakes on the glazing. The atmosphere around the shop was nice and cozy, maybe too nice, if he was honest, customers might feel too comfortable and spend more time in the shop, trying to buy his precious first editions. No one could spend as much time around Crowley as Aziraphale did in the last 6000 years, and even more in the last 11 years and not pick up a thing or two about mischief. Aziraphale wouldn’t admit it aloud, especially not to Crowley because he wouldn’t ever let the Angel hear the end of it, how did it put again? Ah yes, “just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.” Aziraphale decided to be discreet about his attempts to get customers away from the shop, little bells carefully placed around the shelves so that people brushed against them on accident and hopefully it would discourage them from touching too many books, or worse buy them. Another idea was to play Christmas music just a bit too loud to be comfortable and it was the same song over and over again. He had this idea when he remembered his conversation with Crowley 11 years and the demon reminded him of Heaven’s love for the Sound of Music. So far it worked perfectly, he had only one customer today and they didn’t stay more than 10 minutes and now the shop was closed for the rest of the day. Aziraphale was expecting a visit this afternoon, he was looking forward to seeing Warlock again after all this time, he was a bit nervous too. He was very fond of the boy but children and teens were not his areas of expertise, books were, young humans were Crowley’s strong suit but he wasn’t here at the moment. Aziraphale had plenty of books around surely something would catch the boy’s interest for long enough and Crowley would be back to help him.   
Thinking back to his time as the Dowlings’ gardener, Brother Francis, he dealt with a similar situation and he did rather well if you asked him. Crowley or Nanny Ashtoreth at the time wasn’t around, something to do with a short notice meeting with Beelzebub. The boy’s parents were not around, nothing out of the ordinary but it meant that Aziraphale was left alone to take care of a 5-year-old. It took him a few minutes to think of something he could do to keep Warlock busy that wouldn’t involve anything sticky or unpleasant, then it dawned on him, a book! He could read a story to the boy, something they would both enjoy greatly. Aziraphale wasn’t the most qualified person when it came to children, but he knew that books were part of Warlock’s bedtime routine with his nanny. He decided a book would do nicely, so he did that, the boy was fascinated by the story and all the different voices and interpretations Aziraphale added to his reading. The angel himself completely emerged in the story, so much so that he didn’t notice Crowley sneaking into the room watching them, trying to fight the smile forming on his lips, he watched for a moment longer and left the room, he didn’t want to interrupt.   
Aziraphale was clinging to the hope that Warlock still liked books a bit desperately, he didn’t have much to offer here beside his precious volumes, and tea. Of course, he wouldn’t suggest reading a story to the boy, he was probably too old to accept such an offer, but he could let him read on his own. He was not sure it was a very good idea, but Warlock is old enough to be careful and not run sticky fingers all over the old pages of his numerous books. No point in worrying over this now, they would find something to do, at least until Crowley came back with a wonderful idea. He checked his watch and it told him he still had a few minutes before Warlock arrived, he decided to bring out some of the biscuits he baked earlier today, cocoa and tea could wait until after they were settled. As Aziraphale made his way back to the front of the shop he heard the bell above the door and a voice “Hello? Aziraphale, are you lost under a pile of books?” Nothing change, Warlock still liked to tease him about the numerous piles of books around the shop, he probably got that from Crowley Aziraphale thought with a smile as he walked out one of the aisles to meet the boy. Before he even realised what was happening, he was wrapped in a tight hug, he hugged back. Warlock let go after a moment “I missed coming here to visit my godfathers, you know. Speaking of which, where is Crowley?” disappointment flashed in the boy’s blue eyes for just a second, but it was enough for Aziraphale to notice. “Oh, he is back at his flat, for now, he said something about his plants slacking off and that he needed to remind them to behave. He will join us later don’t worry dear boy.” The angel’s words were enough to bring a grin back to his godson’s face. “I can’t believe he still yells at his plants after all this time.”  
“Well, you know how much he cares about them even if he won’t admit it” Aziraphale glanced over Warlock’s shoulder, he could spot one of the snake plants he now has in the shop, Crowley chose it for him, he said it was nearly impossible to kill even if he forgot to water it for days. He also heard the demon mutter under his breath that they better behave and not disappoint the angel. Apparently, Aziraphale’s care and Crowley’s muttered threats were enough to keep the plants in tiptop condition.   
“Do you mind if I look around the shelves? I want to see if I can find something about witchcraft.” Warlock had already taken his coat off and was headed towards the back of the shop.  
“You will find plenty off those in the shelves near the backroom dear boy.” Aziraphale looked at the boy walking in that direction. He couldn’t help but notice how much he changed since the last time he came around the bookshop. It was a good thing that he was interested in books, a weight lifted off his shoulders Aziraphale didn’t worry about something to do while they waited for Crowley to come back. “I was about to make myself some cocoa, would you like a cup? Or tea perhaps?” He was nervous but he still had manners after all.   
“Sure! You make the best cocoa, you put loads of whipped cream and marshmallows on top! That’s how you used to make it, I loved it!!”  
The angel took that as a sign he was doing alright with Warlock so far, he went into the kitchenette in the backroom. He found Warlock exactly where he left him a few moments ago he was deeply focused on the book he was reading. “Here you go, dear boy.” Aziraphale handed him a cup “What about we go sit over there, it’ll be more comfortable.” Warlock followed him to the backroom, but he took the book he was reading with him, it was one of the many books Aziraphale had in his witchcraft collection “If you’re interested in witchcraft and other occult subjects I have two friends I could introduce you to you know.” The angel thought he was doing quite well so far and judging by the reaction he got from his godson he was right. “Really?! You can do that? please let me meet your friends.” His face lit up with excitement it was nice to see. “Of course, I’m sure Anathema and Madam Tracy would love to tell you some of their secrets, Anathema is a witch and Madam Tracy is a medium. I can try to arrange for you to meet them next time you’re here.”   
“You know a real witch?” Before this conversation could go any further, they heard the bell above the door and Warlock ran to the front of the shop to meet Crowley. He hesitated for a second and went to the demon and hugged him. Aziraphale wasn’t far behind and arrived just in time to see Crowley’s surprised expression through the sunglasses, soon enough it vanished, and he hugged right back. Aziraphale knew Crowley always had a soft spot for children and Warlock in particular. They practically raised him after all, it was hard for both of them to leave the boy. Crowley was not his usual quick-witted self for a while after that, he was sad to give up on his position with the Dowlings.   
Warlock let go of Crowley and it took the demon about a second until he was next to Aziraphale, leaving a kiss on his forehead “hello Angel, you’ve been busy I see.”  
“I have, Warlock and I were having a cup of cocoa, I told him about Anathema and Madam Tracy. He’s interested in witchcraft I thought it could be interesting for him to meet them. What do you think, my dear?”  
“I think it’s fantastic, an idea for another time! What do you say we go for a walk in St James’s Park, you can feed the ducks Angel, and I and I can teach this little hellspawn a little about mischief. Nothing too bad I promise. How does that sound Warlock?”  
“Fine by me, you have to tell me about that thing with coins you glue to the sidewalk!” Warlock was just so excited Aziraphale couldn’t say no to either of them, he would make up for whatever they did to these poor passers-by with a minor miracle.   
“Oh alright, go on then, get your coat, I already closed the shop for today anyway.”  
Aziraphale locked the shop behind them and they were on their way, Crowley and Warlock locked genuinely happy, Aziraphale could refrain a beaming smile from forming on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I imagined Aziraphale reading a book to Warlock when he was younger because he was alone to take care of him and didn't know what else to do. It was the starting point but it turned into this. I hope you liked it!


End file.
